Darque Tournament
by Wicked-Wytch
Summary: Ch13 UP! - Yusuke and the team are headed to a tournament to find the escaped demon, Batos. In the process they come across a mysterious girl who has incredible power. Is she friend/foe? R/R!
1. Early Riser

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, no matter how hard I wish it true. But I do own my original characters, so I'm not completely without my own ideas.   
  
Note: Please review. The more you review, the faster new stuff will come up. *Gives puppy dog eyes*  
----  
The last thing Yusuke Urameshi remembered about his dream was the shining sun and the sound of waves lapping against warm sand. He was in his uniform, feeling uncomfortable walking alone. But then his vision was filled with Keiko, sitting calmly, wearing nothing more than a bathing suit and a smile.   
  
"Come over Yusuke," she called in a gentle voice. He obeyed her command, as if he were unable to do anything else but stare at her. "Why don't you take off your shirt? It's getting hot." Keiko asked in her typical, school girl-like voice. He shook his head nervously at the thought, but with her large brown eyes piercing his own, his top half was bare in seconds. He sighed heavily and leaned back, eyes closed and head tilted up to catch the sun's rays. "Yusuke," Keiko called with a giggle, making him straighten with a start. When he looked at her, she asked him the question, "Can you put some suntan lotion on my back?" He hesitated at first, but he was powerless to her wishes. Soon, his hands were oiled down and he was quickly on his way to rubbing her body.   
  
It was then that Botan woke him up.   
  
"Yusuke!" the blue haired woman nearly screeched. Because he still was motionless on the bed, Botan found the only way to wake him was to give him a swift kick in the lower back. This sent him sprawling on his floor. "Wake up," she added for good measure.   
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" The boy muttered angrily to himself in a sleep filled voice as he slowly lifted himself up. Standing and running a hand through his inky black hair, he shot his spirit guide a dark look. "Do you know what time it is?" As he asked this, he pointed a finger at the digital clock that was beside his bed. The red numbers informed the two that it was 3:43 am. "What the hell do you want?" Yusuke's voice rose loud and husky.   
  
"Really Yusuke," Botan responded in her normal, cheery manner. "You shouldn't be so cranky." The girl waved a hand through her light blue mane. "You know it's your job to be Spirit Detective. Sometimes you don't get to choose the hours."  
  
Yusuke muttered something rude as he sat on his bed, eyes half shut.   
  
"I swear," Botan said slightly annoyed, "You human teenagers ... so moody."  
  
"Botan, if you don't tell me what you want... I swear..."  
  
"All right," the woman held up her hands in defeat, "Koenma's got a job for you."  
  
"What would that job be?" Yusuke was more annoyed by the second, especially after thinking about his dream. "And what would be so important to wake me up at this hour?"  
  
"Well," Botan grew serious, "there's this big demon competition that's going to be taking place in Tokyo. There's supposed to be some very powerful entities arriving there- most of them are demons who are infamous throughout Spirit World."  
  
"Ok, that's great and all... but I still don't get why you woke me up at 3 to tell me all this?"   
  
"Because you have to get ready!" Botan exclaimed. "It's going to happen in a few hours and you have to meet up with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama." The teenaged Spirit Detective moaned as if in pain.  
  
"You know," he said to no one in particular, "Sometimes I wonder about how nice and peaceful it would have been if I had just stayed dead."  
  
"Don't say that!" Botan shouted, "If you had died, you'd have never fought against the four spirit beasts... or saved Hiei's sister... or saved countless other people."  
  
"My point exactly," the boy growled in a low voice.   
-------  
Meanwhile, in Spirit World:  
"Koenma, sir, the files are ready," a nameless red ogre stated, holding out a stack of papers in his hands.   
  
"Just leave them there!" Koenma responded in his typical flustered manner with his pacifier in mouth. "I've got more important things to do than paperwork right now!"  
  
"What's going on Sir?" another ogre asked gently, not wanting to disturb the 'child'.  
  
"What's going on?" He cried. "Is anyone paying attention to the screen?" The child waved a hand at the large television-like screen that showed Yusuke and Botan chattering together in the dark.  
  
"Well... yeah, but nothing's happening, sir."  
  
"Didn't anyone hear what Botan was saying?" Koenma waited a minute before sighing heavily at the incompetence he was surrounded by. "A tournament- a demon tournament, to be precise. It's going to be held in just a few hours and we need to catch the more powerful competitors."  
  
"Why must we do that, sir?"  
  
"Be-because," Koenma looked down in worry, "Because if we don't my father will have my ass!"   
"And why is that sir," a demon questioned.  
  
"Well... it wasn't my fault that the demon Batos escaped from his prison." He shot his underlings an evil look. "But apparently he did escape while under my watch. Word has it that he's supposed to be competing there- so Yusuke can defeat him and bring him back and father won't even know the difference."  
  
"That's genius, sir," someone said, boosting the boy's ego enough that he smiled. Within seconds, though, there was a scowl on his face and his features were hard.   
  
"Yusuke better find him!" He shouted loudly.  
-----  
Please...for the love of darkness...R&R 


	2. We're Off to See Kuwabara

Disclaimer: I was walking out in a park one day when I bumped into Yusuke. I tried to tell him that I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, but he got so pissed off at that that he threatened to use his shot gun on me. (That rat bastard).   
Well... after a lot of yelling and screaming... and fighting (I gave him a black eye :). I had to grudgingly admit that I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. But I did get a lawyer and we are trying to fight those damn copyright laws.   
  
Summary: Read and find out ;)  
  
Oh, and -Review... please... if you do it... the next chapter will come up faster. I'll give free oreos to my reviewers.   
  
-----------  
A half-hour later, Yusuke stood by Kuwabara's window. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he threw Botan an angry glance.   
  
"Well, go ahead," the girl urged him forward, "He's not going to wake himself up."  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Yusuke asked sullenly.  
  
"Well," Botan nervously chuckled, "Who knows if he's decent?"  
  
"What?" The boy shouted, "I'm not going in there if he's naked!"  
  
"Go, Yusuke," the Spirit Guide's voice grew low and dangerous. Her arms were crossed over her chest, telling Yusuke that she wouldn't budge. "We don't have time to waste."  
  
"Fine," with a reluctant sigh, the boy walked closer to the window and peeked into the dark room. He could see nothing but shadow. "I can't believe the things I do for my job," Yusuke muttered to himself as he opened the window and slipped cautiously inside. Botan kept her head half inside the room but did not go any farther.   
  
"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke called softly. There was no response except for the grumbling of the sleeping boy. "Wake up, Kuwabara." With this, Yusuke could hear rustling of sheets, but nothing else. "HEY KUWABARA, GET UP!" The Spirit Detective shouted, patience gone.   
  
"WHAT?" The other boy shot up out of bed and was on his feet in seconds. "Wh-who's there?"  
  
"It's me, dumb ass."   
  
"Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he turned on a light. To Yusuke's relief, he wore pants. "What do you want?"  
  
"We've got a mission," Yusuke explained quickly. "Get dressed, we have places to be."  
  
"Places to be? At 4 AM?"  
  
"Yeah," the dark haired boy picked up a shirt that was on the floor and tossed it to his friend. "Now move your ass."   
  
"Better be pretty damn important," Kuwabara complained quietly.   
-----  
  
Within minutes, two tired boys and one cheerful grim reaper stood by the bus stop as the first rays of sunlight were seen on the horizon.   
  
"Since when do demons like fighting at sunrise?" Yusuke whined.   
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara chimed in.  
  
"Ever since this competition was created," Botan explained. "It's been going on for nearly a century, you know. It's a meeting of very powerful, evil demons who want to see who's best. They hold it in different cities each year. You should be grateful," she beamed, "It hasn't been here in decades."  
  
"We're real lucky, all right," Yusuke grumbled, tossing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey Botan," Kuwabara interrupted, "Exactly what do you want us to do when we get there?"  
  
"You're going to have to fight, of course."  
  
"But I thought it was a strictly demon competition," Yusuke said.   
  
"It's not... it's just that... well..."  
  
"What?" The two boys asked at the same time.   
  
"Humans do enter, they just never make it out alive."   
  
"My day just keeps getting better and better," Yusuke muttered with a yawn.   
  
-------  
Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I plan to post it soon enough.   
  
To my reviewers (ah, the adoring public... even if there's only 1 or 2):   
  
Thanks *SaiyanG*. Promise a hentai sometime soon. ;) 


	3. On the Way to the Tournament

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you've been wondering about how my lawyer and I are doing about the whole copyright suit thing. Well, it's been a while, but I think there's a loop hole around here somewhere.   
O and i almost forgot to mention- Last week, Keiko came up to me and threatened my life because I had beaten up her boyfriend (damn meddling girlfriend). Of course, I ignored her. But then she started following me (with a knife) and... welll... let's just say that she's a violent chick *coughcoughpsychocough*. She made me admit (at knife point) that Yu Yu Hakusho does *not* belong to me and it probably never will.   
Don't worry, Keiko, you'll get yours...soon.   
BTW- did you know that all people who review my stories are THE coolest. I mean, they just rock. And they all get this special leather jacket and a key to the membership club. You know you want to be part of the cool group. Come on...everybody's reviewing it! (^_~)  
*peer pressure*  
-----  
By the time they reached the city, the sky was on fire, bright with the newly risen sun. Kuwabara's watch read 6:35 AM. Yusuke was fully awake by then and his temper had lessened considerably. The bus was just two stops from their destination and, bored, Yusuke stared out the window. Botan was beside him, shifting uncomfortably because of Kuwabara's body pressing against her in sleep. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was gaping open on her shoulder. He breathed loudly and Botan feared that he would smother her if he moved closer.  
  
"Next stop!" Botan shouted loudly enough to jolt Kuwabara awake. She sighed in relief as he got off her, happy that she could breathe. The bus stopped abruptly, sending the three forward; Yusuke scowled as his head bumped against the glass pane. He muttered a curse as he exited the bus.   
  
"Now where is this thing taking place?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Follow me," Botan spoke with an edge of mystery. "It's far underground so that humans won't find it. Hiei and Kurama are waiting for us by the gait."  
  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara shouted, "I didn't know that creep was coming! What the hell, Urameshi! Why can't you tell me about these things before hand?"  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara," Yusuke responded in a flat voice. He wasn't particularly excited to get into a fight with the red haired oaf just yet.   
  
Kuwabara ignored Yusuke's words and turned his attention to Botan. "What are we doing at this tournament, anyway?"  
  
"Oh," Botan chuckled nervously, "Well...the thing is..."  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked sharply as a dark premonition overcame him.   
  
"You're looking for the demon Batos."   
  
"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Might as well tell you now and get it over with." Botan sighed before continuing. "The demon Batos is a very powerful creature that can change its form. It also has an incredibly high amount of Spirit Energy- almost triple your level, Kuwabara."  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked wide-eyed. The Spirit Detective often considered Kuwabara the weakest of the team, but he did know one thing- his spirit energy was always incredibly high.   
  
"He escaped from a dungeon recently. We believe it was an inside job. Oh, and you have to capture him alive." Botan grinned, "But that she be no problem for you guys!"  
  
"Why does he gotta be alive?" Kuwabara inquired.   
  
"Because Koenma said so." Botan explained simply. "Oh and you should watch out for Batos' special attack- the Rei of Black Ice."  
  
"What's th-" Kuwabara began to ask, but Yusuke held up his hand to stop his friend.  
  
"Don't ask..." the sable haired boy warned, "I don't think either of us really want to know."   
---  
They walked for a half hour before reaching a seedy looking old building. The red bricks that made the bottom half of the building was crumbling (and it wasn't helpful that Kuwabara was poking them). "Stop touching!" Botan slapped away his hand. The boy threw her an ugly look before turning his attention to a can that he proceeded to kick. "This way," Botan instructed, her arm outstretched to the alley before them.   
  
"Great," Kuwabara muttered as the slight form of Hiei came into his view. Kurama was right beside him. "Why do those two always have to come along?" Kuwabara asked Botan in a whisper. "Urameshi and I can handle things on our own."   
  
"I seriously doubt that," Hiei said in his typical monotone voice. His eyes were dull but there was a flash of life beneath the surface. His arms were stubbornly crossed across his chest and the band that covered his Jagan eye remained as it always did.  
  
"Hey guys," Yusuke spoke up suddenly with a smile on his face.   
  
"Hello Yusuke," Kurama greeted him warmly. The red haired half demon looked as he always did; gentle with strength hidden deep inside him. His eyes were ablaze with the fires of passion. He was excited to fight. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"You can always back out now if you want, Kuwabara," Hiei offered with a slight grin on his face.   
  
"Please!" Kuwabara shouted. "I can take it! And I can probably kick your ass too!"   
  
"Oh really?" The dark haired one asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to see you try."  
  
"Let's go then, shorty!" Kuwabara rolled up his sleeves and rushed forward.   
  
"BOYS!" Botan yelled, putting herself between the two. "That's enough from both of you!" She scolded, causing Kuwabara to back down somewhat. Hiei did not move, but turned his gaze to the door on the building that held the entrance to the demon competition. "Now we have to get going or we're going to be late."   
  
"Fine with me," Yusuke said, heading to the door and leaving the others behind. Kurama followed closely behind him. Botan was next, her ponytail waving wildly behind her. Hiei and Kuwabara were last, walking together in grudging silence.  
  
----  
Deep underground (beneath the city):   
She stood in what she considered the bowels of the earth. Her eyes were dark and the rest of her face was covered by a hood. She was wearing a thick black cloak made of crushed velvet. There was an air around her that made the demons beside her take a few steps back. None could see her face or discern what type of creature she was, but they could feel a strange power eminate from her.   
  
You're all going to die, she thought as her eyes swept around the room and caught the numerous beasts that surrounded her.   
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah, my adoring public... by the time I'm finsihed writing this I hope to actually have 4 faithful reviewers. *crossing fingers* Did I mention that I'm on 2 people's fav author list. ^_^. *Feel the inflated ego*  
  
*Lisa a.k.a. Kuwabaralover~*: Your review practically had me tearing up (I am so very serious right now). (!_!)*Sniffle* Thank you SO, SO MUCH. If I keep getting reviews like yours, the Fic will be done so fast. Nice reviews like that make me want to write more. *Deep Breath* OK. I am ok.   
  
*Bojack727 *- Thanks for the tip. The real reason that I didn't accept any an. reviews is that I had no idea that it was set that way. ( I didn't even know that you could do that) *nervous chuckle* This is my first fic on the site. I'm still a bit new with everything. But thanks a bundle. The more reviews the better, I say. BTW- thanx for the nice review.   
  
Can I just say that I love you reviewers. You're the best. ^_^  
Next chapter should be a lot of fun. We're heading to the tournament and there should be plenty of violence and cussing and maybe even a fight between Hiei and Kuwabara (get ready for a possible rating shift sometime soon). Also, we go deeper into our mysterious cloaked figure *cue for mysterious music and dimming of lights*. Who and what the hell is she anyway?   
  
Until next time, see you space cowboys/girls!  
~Wicked 


	4. Down the Demon Hole

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darque Tournament"   
By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I was in a dark alley. The moon was hidden behind heavy rain clouds and I could feel the moisture in the air. Hiei was right in front of me, his eyes burning into mine. He wore his usual black shroud, but I could still see the muscles hidden underneath it. I could sense his longing, his desire. I took a step towards him, but then I realized someone was behind us. I turned, somewhat frightened and somewhat curious. It was Kuzuma Kuwabara, with his strong physique and flaming red hair. He was in his usual blue school uniform and it was a real turn on. He wanted me and I knew it. I stood between them, torn. It was the decision of my life. Which would I pick? Happiness with Kazuma or passion with Hiei? I couldn't decide.   
Lightning flashed and I jolted out of my bed. It had all been a dream. "Goddamn it," I muttered to no one, "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!"  
(And don't worry Keiko, you're *still* gonna get yours).   
  
Oh...and before I forget- Review and tell me if you want me to continue this.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's a hole," Yusuke muttered as he stared at the portal to the tournament. The group had walked down a flight of rickety stairs and had stopped in front of what looked like a small manhole.   
  
"That's stating the obvious," Kurama commented as he looked over the boy's shoulder. The red headed boy focused on the entrance to the underground. There was no light coming from the inside and it made him somewhat unsure of the security of the entrance.  
  
"Well, that's the way," Botan said. She waited a minute before smiling deviously, "So who's going first?"  
  
"Not me," Kuwabara muttered, turning his head to the side and shifting his gaze to the floor.   
  
"Where's it lead?" Yusuke inquired.   
  
"To a realm called the Depths," Botan, of course. "It's not quite far down as hell, but it's much too deep for any human to travel to accidentally." She smiled. "Only the ones who want to compete in the Darque Tournament go there." She paused to think. "Or maybe if they have a death wish." This made the two human boys grow a shade paler.   
  
"Dark Tournament? Wait a minute-" Kuwabara asked. "Didn't we already go to that before?"  
  
"No," Botan's voice was matter of fact. "That was the Dark Tournament. This is the Darque Tournament. Different spelling of the names. Two very separate events."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes," Hiei muttered, "Because demons really do stress spelling these days."   
  
"What was that?" Botan asked sharply.   
  
"Nothing," the dark haired demon responded quietly. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Will somebody go already? We're going to be late!" Botan shouted. She wasn't eager to get in trouble with her boss for not making it in time for the competition. When no one volunteered, she gave them all dark looks.  
  
"Fine," Yusuke stepped forward with a sigh. "I'll do it." He looked down at the hole and muttered a curse. "Is there anything I have to do?"  
  
"No," Botan spoke fighting a smile, "Just go down. I hear it's a lot like a slide."   
  
"Peachy." The boy braced himself. The hole was small and looked like it would be a tight fit. Oh well, he thought as he jumped down. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!"   
  
His voice echoed for a few tense moments before falling silent.   
  
"Who's next?" Botan asked with a large grin on her face. Her eyes were set on Kuwabara.   
  
"No way, man!" He said, shaking his head violently. "Someone else go."  
  
"Figures he's chickenshit," Hiei muttered loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara's voice suddenly grew loud and his fear seemed to dissolve. When he was responded with silence, the boy muttered something (probably a prayer) before jumping into the hole. "Holy Fuuuuuuuu-"   
  
"Next!" Botan shouted with a devilish grin. She seemed to be enjoying this much too much.  
----  
  
Within five minutes four boys and one peppy grim reaper stood on the floor of a lower dimension. Each had landed in tall, gray-ish colored grass that had a dirty feel to it. When Yusuke had looked up, he saw a sky that was a deep blood red color. It made him feel uneasy.   
  
"The Depths," Kurama whispered, "Haven't been here in a while."   
  
"No time for reminiscing," Botan muttered, stepping ahead of them all. "Let's get going. We have to reach the demon city of Majin-Robei. It's not more than five minutes away." The troop followed closely behind her. This dimension wasn't exactly the best place to get lost in. After walking for some time in relative silence, Kuwabara spoke up.  
  
"Hey Botan," he called, "How are we gonna be able to find this Batos guy? What's he look like?"   
  
"Didn't I tell you he changes his form?" When Kuwabara nodded, she continued. "Well, besides the fact that his spirit energy is incredibly high (which should be an obvious sign to you), he's said to be extremely ugly."  
  
"Ugly?" Yusuke asked in disbelief after a brief pause. "That's the only tip you're giving us? He's ugly?" The boy's voice slowly grew in volume. "No shit he's ugly! All demons are ugly!"   
  
"Except Yukina," Kuwabara muttered before falling silent at the look Yusuke gave him.  
  
"All right," the Spirit Detective said with an impatient sigh, "All *evil* demons are ugly. Better?"  
  
"Yup," Kuwabara responded with a slight smile.  
  
"Botan," Yusuke returned his attention to his guide and decided to ignore the red headed oaf for the moment. "You've gotta give us more than 'he's strong and ugly'."  
  
"Oh! I remember!" The blue haired girl shouted, happily clapping her hands together. "He's got a tattoo. A huge one, in fact. It's navy blue and stretches from his right shoulder to his back and stops at the calf of his left leg. I believe it's in the shape of a bear."   
  
"Well... that's helpful," Yusuke muttered. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Botan's voice, as usual, was cheery and bright. "We're here!" She pointed to a large iron gate that had the words 'Enter and Die' engraved at the top in a messy script.  
  
"Inviting, isn't it?" Kurama asked. He seemed tense, as if ready for an attack at any moment.  
  
"Oh yeah," Yusuke said as he took the first step into the city.   
---  
  
It was twenty minutes later.  
  
"Welcome," a dull male voice spoke into the microphone. "I am the announcer for this tournament. My name is Jezadephonic Snape. ... I suppose it would be for the best if you called me Snape." The announcer was a moderately young man. He was in the center of a square shaped arena, wearing an all black suit and had straight, jet-black hair that reached his shoulders. There was an air of elegance and separation that emanated from him. "Welcome to the Darque Tournament!" His voice rose sharply, losing its monotone pitch.   
  
Botan and the boys had finally arrived and were getting ready to watch a fight. They would not be involved for some time; they had not been picked until the second round of fights. Before them, single competitors would fight. Then teams would go. Each of them sat in the front of the stadium, surrounded by demons.  
  
"Finally," Yusuke said, reclining in a chair, "We get to watch a fight instead of actually getting thrown into it immediately."  
  
"Got popcorn?" Kuwabara asked Botan from his seat. When she shook her head, he sighed in disappointment.  
  
"I cannot believe we came all this way in such a rush and now we're going to be sitting and watching," Hiei muttered to himself. He sat beside Yusuke. Kurama was to his right, eyes fixed on the arena.   
  
"Shhhh!" Botan hushed them. "It's about to begin!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Lisa*- *gives you cyber hug* I swear I'm getting you a gift soon. Your reviews are so nice. Thanks a lot. And don't stop reviewing b/c then I'd be real lonely.   
  
In our next chapter, that cloaked figure person *cue for music and dimming of lights* steps into the light. Also, the boys are getting ever closer to the fight. Oh, and where the heck is that Batos guy?  
Plus (and this is the big one!) the next chapter actually has plot!!! It's not just dialogue anymore, folks! Finally, you'll get what you've been waiting for.   
  
Until next time.   
~Wicked 


	5. From Shadows into Light

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darque Tournament"  
By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: The sun was shining brightly down on us. His red hair flashed with golden sunlight. Large green eyes looked at me in anticipation. We sat side by side in the dirt. Kurama wore a large gardening hat, the type old ladies wore when gardening. And on his hands were thick gloves. I held tightly to a spade. He waited. Our lesson would not begin until he heard those special words.   
"Fine," I said with a heavy sigh, "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... Satisfied?" He grinned and nodded, pointing at the seeds that were beside me.   
"Now..." He began with the tone of an instructor, "It's time to learn how to plant Makai Seeds into the bodies of our enemies."  
(And I'm still plotting to get that Keiko bitch)  
  
Thanks to my readers and esp. to my reviewers. I appreciate you guys. (AHAHAHAHAHA Finally, I have a good number of reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!! *oh, the vanity*)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn," Kuwabara muttered, "This is boring." Held between his two hands was his chin. The boy let out a loud sigh before rolling his eyes heavenward.  
  
Two large, green identical beasts were in the center of the arena, circling each other uneasily. They had been doing so for the past ten minutes.   
  
"When are they gonna do something?" The boy asked in an impatient tone.   
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, one of the demons had jumped up into the air and slashed . The audience gasped- his opponent's head collapsed onto the ground.   
  
"Oh shit," Kuwabara whispered. Hiei grinned at this.   
  
"What," the short one asked with a wicked grin, "Suprised?"  
  
---  
  
"Well," Snape announced as he made his way back into the ring. "Wasn't *that* interesting?" His voice had dulled back to its former tone. "The beast Krayer is the winner." The crowd roared. "Next to battle is..." He looked from side to side, examining the two demons that made their way to the center of the arena. The first one he saw, to his right, was an incredibly large monster that had a maroon coloring. "Komman verses..." Snape paused, looking at the quickly approaching competitor. The announcer seemed confused as he watched the cloaked figure to his left. "...Verses this guy... " He chuckled nervously as the crowd began to mutter, "I actually have no bloody idea who the hell this is." After a pause and a shurg of his shoulders, he continued. "The second battle has..." Snape ran off the arena, "BEGUN!"   
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this," Yusuke spoke from his seat. The others seemed to nod in agreement. Kurama especially had his eyes fixed on the arena. Hiei looked over, seemingly bored, but there was a gleam of curiosity in his eye.  
  
"Urameshi," Kuwabara called, "That big guy has a hell of a lot of Spirit Energy. And the little one... I can't feel anything coming from him. He doesn't have a chance."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kurama muttered.   
  
"Something strange is going on," Hiei agreed, sitting up and turning his attention the center.   
---  
  
The battle had begun. The demon Komman, who at nearly twenty feet high, towered over his enemy. Komman was an old being, of nearly 80 years. His skin was wrinkled and his body was completely without hair. Since birth, he'd been trained for this competition. The being had large, spiky teeth and a gaping mouth that would have frightened even the most experienced as well as eyes that were completely black. He made his way closer to the caped person, who did not reach over 5'5, and was suprised by the fact that it would not move.   
  
"Are you petrified in terror, little man?" Komman asked with a loud belly laugh. His opponent remained silent.   
  
The red demon raised a claw and pointed it at the unmoving competitor. A purple blade of Spirit Energy rushed toward the cloaked one. Demons who sat in the audience began to cheer for blood.   
  
The blade inches from her, the cloaked one rose her hand. It had been covered by the cloak, but just a small bit of fingertips were spotted by Kurama.   
  
The half demon's eyes widened. Whatever was fighting Komman was human (or at least was in human form). How curious.  
  
The purple Spirit Blade dissapated into nothing as it reached the hand.   
  
A gasp resounded from the audience.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked in a low voice. He looked over to Botan who seemed too surprised to answer.  
  
Back in the arena, Komman growled in anger. "How dare you do that!" He shouted as he rushed toward the cloaked one in a fury. His massive fist was aiming at the unknown competitor's head.   
  
Yusuke looked away. No one could block an attack like that. Especially someone so small. The demons around him went wild, excitedly crying for death. The rest of the team just watched, fixated on the one in the black cloak.  
  
But Komman's fist never reached its destination. It seemed blocked, as if it had hit into an invisible brick wall. Because of the sudden stop, the black hood that covered the unknown fighter's face was blown back by a small gust of wind. The maroon demon was too surprised to react. Everyone in the audience was silent.  
  
"A girl?" Yusuke asked no one.   
  
The cloaked figure was a girl. She had long white hair and pale skin. Dark, grim eyes revealed a vileness inside her. Her lips were tightly pursed into a thin line but as she looked up at her enemy, she grinned darkly.   
  
"Are you pertified in terror, little demon?" She asked. Komman blinked and said nothing. The girl raised her right hand and from it, a large blue bolt of energy escaped. The energy cut a large jagged hole into Komman's middle. He fell onto his back, weakened and shocked. Black blood gushed from a wound that was nearly 5 feet in length. The white haired girl just chuckled, taking a step back. Then, raising both hands over her head, she screamed.   
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"She's channeling her power," Botan explained.  
  
"So much energy," Kuwabara whispered.  
  
Komman's body brightened suddenly. A blinding pale blue light began to fill the stadium. Everyone, including Snape and the audience, turned away and closed their eyes. And when it cleared, the large red demon was gone. Only a scorched spot remained where he had been.   
  
Each member of the Urameshi team stared wide eyed in silence.   
  
Snape made his way to the center of the arena, growing cautious as he got closer to the girl. "Um..." He muttered nervously, "Well... we have a winner." He turned to the girl and whispered, "What's your name?"   
  
"Ven," she responded in a thin voice.  
  
"The winner is our mysterious fighter- Ven."   
  
No one clapped. No one cheered. The audience was much too stunned by the fact that a young girl, who look no more than sixteen could defeat the well known, aged beast Komman- one who'd once been considered nearly as strong as a Saint Beast.   
  
"I have a bad feeling, Urameshi," Kuwabara spoke to his friend quietly.  
  
"Me too."  
---  
*In Spirit World:*  
Orge stood, jaw nearly on the ground. Everyone in the small office stared at the large screen. "Sir," he whispered to Koenma, "What was that?... Who was that?" But the boy did not respond. His pacifier was nearly hanging out of his mouth and his eyes were large. He was breathing irregularly.  
  
"I thought she was dead..." the boy muttered in a voice too low for anyone to hear.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ohhhhh... I like this ending. ^_^). Hehe... I always did enjoy cliffhangers.   
Next chappy has the boys finally seeing some action. And I'm almost positive that Batos is somewhere around. And who the bloody heck is that mysterious 'Ven' chick? hhmmmmmm...  
*evil laugh* You will have to wait until later to see. Patience, patience, happy reader.  
  
Not to shamelessly plug myself, but please... if you're not busy, take your time and go see my cowboy bebop mini fic. I want to see what people think about it. It's called "Through Fire Showers".   
  
TO THE REVIEWERS:  
You know what the best feeling in the world is? When I sign on and I have a whole bunch of (well not a *whole* bunch, but still...) nice reviews. ^_^) Thanks so much to you guys and girls. *points all reviewers in the direction of my complimentery fugde brownies that have my pen name written in pretty blue icing.*  
  
*Angelfire*- Thanks! ^_^) Totally appreciate it.   
  
*Lisa*- ^_^) As usual, your review totally keeps me going. You really know how to make me feel better :). I swear... I need to get you a present or something by the end of this story.   
  
*Golden Siren* ^_^) Thanx so much for both reviews. *hugs*. See ya in the RP. ^_~  
  
*Gina*- Thank you! You're so nice.  
  
*Thunderstorm*- Thanks!!!   
  
***If you want me to continue, review please.***  
  
Ok, I know I'm talking a lot here, but I just wanted to say that the fic is gonna be taking some turns soon. FYI- I think I might bring up the rating within the next 2 or 3 chaps or change things around- no worries though. More action and fights.   
Plus, they might be coming a little slower (schools almost back *heavy sigh* and it takes up a lot of my time and I'm also having some computer problems as of now). With that depressing note... I end this chappy.  
  
Until later, be well.  
~the Wicked one 


	6. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament"  
By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: We'd finally done it. My lawyer and I had been up for days searching through volumes of old law books. And we'd found it. The loophole had been there- it'd been very well hidden, but it'd been there. Finally, I could say I owned it all! But it was then, just as I was about to declare my brand new ownership that Botan appeared.   
Her blue hair was in its pony tail. And as I saw her, I realized why she had arrived. She was going to close the loophole.   
"I own-" I cried as quickly as possible. But Botan raised her hand and my voice fell mute.  
"No, you don't," she said, holding up a piece of paper. "The loophole has officially been closed." Damn. With a bright smile, she asked me, "So what do you have to say?" My voice returned.  
"I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho," I sadly muttered.   
  
Quick plug- Anyone who's looking for a good YYH fic should check out Kuwabaralover's (you know, the very peppy girl who always reviews my fics) Fic *Dame Yume* Because it's very well written and the plot is good. And it just overall kicks ass.   
But you first have to read mine. ^_^)  
  
R/R because I am the Lizard Queen!! (@_@)  
muahahahahaha  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spirit World:  
  
Koenma was looking into the screen, troubled thoughts that he had believed were to be forever lost in the back of his mind resurfaced. He remembed her as a child, back when things had been different. Back when she'd been innocent.   
  
She'd had jet black hair back then and those same dark eyes. And so much potential. The power had run in her blood and dated back centuries. It was supposed to be used for good. But she'd learned to use her power for something much darker.  
  
"Destiny..." the child whispered the forgotten name.  
  
"Koenma, sir?" The blue ogre called him. When he did not answer, the underling continued, "What are you talking about?... Sir?"   
  
"Hmm?" Koenma awoke from his thoughts and stared at the blue ogre. He was strangely silent, a characteristic that he usually lacked. He shot his worker a pensive look before trying to regain his normal temper. "When's Yusuke fighting, anyway?"  
  
"Um... not for a few turns, sir." The ogre turned his gaze away from the child. *What did he mean about destiny,* the ogre asked himself as he turned back to the screen.   
  
-----  
Three hours later:  
  
The first round had ended with a bang. Five sets of fighters had gone on after Ven, but no one could seem to forget her attack. Even as other competitors were being sacrificed in the ring, many demons who sat in the stadium were muttering about the human girl. After five matches had ended, the announcer had gone back into the arena and declared that there would be a small intermission.   
  
After the half hour break, everyone returned to their seats fully refreshed. The Urameshi team took their seats while the demons around them muttered their satisfaction of the violence they had seen during the first half of the day (though, still, some speech returned to the white haired girl).  
  
Yusuke reclined in his seat as he waited for the announcer to return to the arena. "We should almost be up, guys," he said, turning to his friends.  
  
"Alright!" Kuwabara shouted excitedly, his hands balled tightly into fists, "I can't wait to kick demon ass! You won't have to worry about fighting today Urameshi," he grinned, "I've been practicing and know that I can take care of anything our opponents throw at me!"  
  
"Sure you can," Hiei muttered, unimpressed.   
  
"Hey Hiei," Kuwabara turned angrily, "I could take you down too."  
  
"I won't even dignify that with a response," Hiei responded with a slight grin.  
  
"You'll see how dignified it is when I beat your a-" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Enough," Botan sighed heavily. She held her hands up and gave each an exasperated look. "Fight your enemies, not each other."  
  
"She's right," Kurama agreed, "We must be prepared for this battle."  
  
"Yes," Botan nodded, "And you must be on the look out for Batos."  
  
"I'm no Detective," Hiei spoke up suddenly with a harsh tone in his voice, "I'm here for the fight, not to hunt down a demon."  
  
"Funny, I thought you'd enjoy a good hunt, Hiei," Yusuke said softly. The demon did not respond to this. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and grunted.   
----  
  
"Well, those past five fights sure did fly by, didn't they?" Snape asked his voice still its typical bored tone. He paused before loudly announcing: "It's time for the second round of the Darque Tournament to begin!" The audience roared in excitement.  
  
For a moment, a bright light filled the stadium and music resounded off the walls. When the light disappeared and the music faded, Snape grinned and looked up into the audience. "Let me get some rules and general info out of the way: The second round is team competitions only. Teams with as few as two members and many as six can compete. The winners of this round will be broken until only three groups stand. After that is round three, the wild card round. During that time teams will go up against solitary fighters. There are no rules, no regulations- ANYTHING GOES! " The crowd burst into howls of delight.   
  
"Now," Snape continued, "Will team Heguato and team Urameshi make it to the center ring?"  
  
"Alright!" Kuwabara shouted excitedly, jumping out of his seat and making his way down some steps. "Let's go you guys!"  
  
"Like a kid in a candy store," Yusuke muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Botan grinned. Each of the team made their way down, ignoring the boo's they recieved from the audience.   
  
------  
From the highest section of the stadium, she watched. The black cloak was back up, covering her face. Ven did not sit with the audience; to associate with demons in such a way was disgusting to her. She watched each member of the Urameshi team with a hawk-like gaze, summing them up in her mind.  
  
"Finally," she said to no one but herself, "I get to see the famous Spirit Detective at work."  
-----  
  
"Aw..." Kuwabara groaned loudly as he viewed the competition, "Why'd it have to be girls?!" He looked over at Yusuke, who only gave him a pitying look. "Come on Urameshi, we can't hit girls."   
  
Both teams were in the center of the arena, a team of four female demons stood before Yusuke's group.   
  
"Are you afraid to hit a girl?" One of the opposing team members asked. She looked much like the leader, wearing a flowing gown and golden circlet atop her light brown hair. There was a calmness that seemed to radiate from her.  
  
"Well... uh...." Kuwabara reached for words.   
  
"Don't be," a second girl interrupted him. Her voice was low and angry. She had blond hair with red streaks and her clothes were tight leather. There was a dangerous glint in her eye. "You're so slow that you'll barely touch us."   
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei grinned at his discomfort.   
  
Snape, who stood between the two groups spoke, "Shall we get it over with?"  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded.   
  
"How many members in your team?" Snape asked the girls.   
  
"Five," the leader of the team announced. "One of our members is preoccupied at the moment. She'll be back soon."  
  
"Alright. How about you?" Snaped turned to the boys.  
  
"Four," Yusuke proudly announced.   
  
"What about her?" The announcer pointed toward Botan.  
  
"Me?" Botan chuckled nervously, "Nooooo! I'm just..." She looked back and forth frantically until an idea popped into her head. "I'm here for moral support." In her best cheerleading attempt, she waved her arms around wildly.  
  
"Whatever," Snape said in an apathetic tone. "Take your sides. One on one fights. Whoever's going first stay on stage, the rest get off."   
  
"Who's going first?" Yusuke asked, looking at his friends.   
  
Kurama offered. "I'll do it."   
  
"Everyone off stage," Snape said and they did as told. Only Kurama and a young woman were on stage.   
  
"The first battle of the second round has... BEGUN!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oooh! The fight's begun and it's girls verses guys! I swear to you all that next chappy has some actual fighting. Can't wait to see how that turns out. Ven is watching. But Batos is no where to be found (damn). Don't worry, he'll show up soon.   
  
My reviewers- (^.^) You're all so kind. I luv you guys.   
*Rave*Mari*- Thanks alot for the comments.  
*Darfonis*- ^_^) Thanks  
*Darkkitty*- Gracias (cute name btw)  
*O.O*- hehe thank you (like your name too)  
*Aphrodite*-About your question- I haven't ever seen a fic about Jin (but I don't read a lot of stories), but if anyone does know, please say so in a review. (Jin is a cutie- luv the accent ^_^)  
*Lisa*- hehe. You are *so* milking me for love. ^_^. I promise a small special something for you sometime soon. ^_~) It's a surpise until then. (Question: Do you eat a lot of sugar before posting a review for my chappy's? You seemed really peppy ^_^).  
*OniAchika *- Hey. Thanks for putting me on your favs. It's always great to have another fan.  
  
I promise to be posting more often soon. My big test and essay are over and done and now I can turn my attention back to the stuff that reall counts- fanfics. ^_^)   
  
So until then,  
~Wicked 


	7. Fight 1: Kurama vs Ngo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament"  
By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: And so the day had come. Finally, I would get that Keiko bitch. She got out of school early that day and I followed her just like a professional stalker. She turned only once and looked behind her curiously, but I hid behind a fence.  
I stayed behind her until she was just a block from her house. I jumped her with relative ease and overcame her in seconds. I threw a nice punch, fattening up her lip. With an evil grin, I declared, "That's for using a knife on me!" I kicked her in the stomach and prepared to leave, but not before shouting, "Oh, and I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho! SO there!" And then I ran like a bat outta hell.   
  
R/R- the higher powers want you to. ^_^)   
  
Get ready for some nice violence and fighting. ^.^ hehe (I love it)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama stood still as he watched his opponent walk lazily across the arena. Her hair was short and blue and her irises were red, a combination strange enough to put a smile on Kurama's face. But even though there was a cocky look in his posture and grin, his eyes were clear and stayed on her body. He was watching her closely and becoming acquianted with her movements.   
  
Her clothing was light blue. The top, made of crushed velvet, was short, stopping a few inches above her navel. The bottom was of the same material, a skirt that started at her hip and ended abruptly at her ankle. On her feet were thin sandals.   
  
Her clothing strongly contrasted with his. He wore a long, light tunic that was yellow. It stopped right at his feet. A belt was wrapped around his waist.   
  
"You are the one named Kurama, correct?" Her voice was formal and polite.   
  
"Yes." His response was short and curt. "What is your name?"  
  
"Ngo."   
  
"Interesting." Kurama was cut short from speaking any further.   
  
She leapt toward him then, suddenly, in a quick, jerking manner. The boy dodged the blow easily and, with a soft smile, bowed at his opponent. He decided then to do what was uncommon to him; he would attack quickly.  
  
"Rose whip," he cried out, his weapon in hand. The whip cracked once before he sent it sailing to the girl. It was a weapon that could easily destroy solid stone. Ngo did not stand a chance. As the seconds passed by, the weapon came closer and closer to the girl.  
  
Off the arena, the boys looked on in morbid curiosity. Botan, on the other hand, turned her head away, unable to look at the scene.  
  
The audience gasped as they heard the sound of the whip reaching contact with the skin of the girl.   
  
It was then that they realized that it hadn't gone as planned for Kurama. He looked confused and troubled. And as the team saw that Ngo grapsed the whip firmly in her hand (completely unhurt) they understood why.  
-----  
*Spirit World*  
  
"What the hell?" Koenma shouted. "Crap!" He sat at his desk, his fist pounding it. The troubles that had revisited him earlier about Ven had vanished with her disappearance from the stage.  
  
"How'd she do that, sir?" Ogre asked curiously.  
  
"That girl... I've seen her before. I believe..." he paused to think. "Yes! She was in the Dark Tournament."  
  
"Really?" Ogre tried to think. "Oh yea..."  
  
"Her specialty was impenitratible skin," Koenma explained. "That's how the rose whip didn't even scratch her."  
  
"How can someone be defeated if you can't cut them, sir?"  
  
"I'm sure Kurama can come up with something!" Koenma spoke in his typical flustered manner. "And Ogre- Go make me a sandwich. Watching all these fights is making me hungry!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Ogre shouted, quickly running out of the room in search of something to eat.   
-----  
*Back in the Ring*  
  
Ngo tossed the weapon aside and moved so rapidly toward Kurama that it looked as though she flew. Too suprised to move, the heel of her palm made contact with his chin.   
  
Kurama fell onto his back.   
  
Ngo simply stood with a cocky look in her eye. Kurama slowly pushed himself off the ground.  
  
"You're not as weak as you seem," he said, wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"But you're as stupid as you look," she countered with a wicked grin.   
-----  
Above it all, Ven stood still, watching it all like a dark angel. There was a smile on her face as she watched Kurama fall.   
  
*Death to the demon,* she thought with a laugh.   
-----  
Kurama had been temporarily suprised, but it didn't last very long. He rose and prepared for a counterattack. He wouldn't be beaten by some third rate demon girl with a majorly bad attitude.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Duh-Duh-Duh!!* So what do you think's going to happen in our next exciting chapter? Will Kurama be beaten? And when does Batos make his first appearance (I'm working on it)? And who would you all like to see up in the ring next?  
  
I'm about to share with you one of the best kept secrets of the known world: My reviewers are the nicest, coolest people. ^_^  
*Azure*- Thank you ^_^ Peer pressure gets me everytime.   
  
*OniAchika*- Hehe. pass the pixie stix  
  
*Kuwabaralover*- If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a few of OniAchika's pixie stix. You're very very welcome. I really did like your story. Thanks for the shiny review.  
  
*Thunderstorm*- No need to apologize for being away. It happens to us all. I'm the one who should be bowing at all of your feet b/c of your reviews.   
  
Thank you, reviewers. And don't stop reviewin'.   
Btw- i have started a new story called "Descent of the Phoenix" (an xmen fic)... if you're interested... you know what to do. ^.~)  
  
Later people,  
~Wicked 


	8. And the Winner is

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament" By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I watched her closely and was filled by awe of her presence and strength. Old Lady Genkai was balancing her whole body on a single index finger and did it without breaking a sweat. I wished one day to have that kind of power. She didn't seemed to notice that I was there, completely ignoring my presence. Then she spoke in her crone-ish voice, "There is one condition you must follow if you wish to be my student." She turned her head up and looked me dead in the eye. "Alright," I nodded solemly, "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho." "Good," Genkai said softly, "Now get up here and hold this same pose." I did as told with great difficulty. "We'll be staying this way for a few days." Damn.  
  
R/R!!! And Enjoy!  
  
Memory refresh: Kurama vs. Ngo (impenatrable skin is her strength). Now it's Kurama's turn to counterattack. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama was back on his feet, a dark look in his green eyes. He ran his fingers over his chin, rubbing the spot where Ngo had hit. She stood across from him and watched with a cocky grin. She came toward him again in one quick motion.   
  
But this time, Kurama was ready. He dodged her blow by jumping up and over her. He was facing her back and since she was too slow to react, he landed a kick on her thigh. She seemed to barely notice that he'd hit.  
  
And then he realized that it was her skin that was her strength.   
  
Kurama jumped back, away from his opponent. The wheels in his brain were turning, trying hard to find a way to defeat Ngo.  
  
-----  
  
(On the sidelines)  
  
"What's he doing?" Kuwabara shouted, watching the motionless Kurama. Ngo was moving quickly toward the boy.   
  
"Appears as he's thinking," Hiei responded simply, his eyes not leaving the red headed demon's form.   
  
"Better think fast," Yusuke commented, arms over his chest.   
  
-----  
  
Ngo was before him once again and this time Kurama did not let her miss. She hit him hard in the chest and he felt as though he was thrown against a brick wall. But Kurama was used to pain and suffering and even though he was out of breath, he moved quickly. He tripped the demon girl, causing her to sprawl out across the floor.   
  
It was then that his small window of opportunity was opened.  
  
Her head was back, eyes open and facing the ceiling. Her mouth was wide open in suprise and this caused Kurama to smile. She would be up within seconds, but Kurama was ready. He made a quick flick of his hand. She coughed once, but seemed oblivious to his strategy.  
  
The task was done. All he needed now was some time.  
  
-----  
  
She was instantly back on her feet, an angry look in her eye. Loudly, she cursed his name and started to run toward him once again. But Kurama blocked this easily.  
  
"You're getting careless, girl."  
  
"Damn you," she spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm going to make your death nice and painful!"  
  
-----  
  
They fought for long minutes, Ngo on the offensive and Kurama always dodging her blows. This infuriated the girl (and confused his team mates). But the half-demon boy knew what he was doing the whole time.   
  
And when Ngo stopped in her tracks, he knew it was near the end.  
  
She hunched over and held her stomach, letting out a scream. Her breath started to come out in ragged gasps. Kurama stopped as well, and only watched with a look of triumph in his eye. "W-what have you done?" She asked him between painful pauses.   
  
"I could not plant the Makai seed in your skin," as he said this, Ngo's face grew dark. "So I waited until you opened your mouth and I planted it inside your digestive tract instead."   
  
Ngo gasped and grabbed her stomach. "No!" She shouted. There was a lost and frantic look in her eye, she knew there was no escape.   
  
"Seems I'm not as stupid as I look after all."  
  
The plant had sprouted and was quickly making its path throughout the girl's body. Kurama watched her closely. He knew the plant was making its way throughout her. Usually, a Makai plant would tear a body apart, leaving nothing left of the victim. But her skin was impenetrable, so no leaves or stems broke through. There was a grim look in the boy's eye as he heard the demon girl scream for the last time.  
  
Then, he saw the leaves come out through her mouth and nose. And her eyes, those strange red eyes, were replaced by the greenery. Anyone who would look at her would have thought she was fine... except for her face.   
  
Kurama looked away, the match was over. His opponent was dead.   
  
-----  
  
Snape made his way to the center of the arena and gave Ngo a quick examination. Once this was done, he spoke with suprising excitement. "She's dead! Kurama is the winner! This one goes to team Urameshi!"   
  
The audience was a mix of applause and delighted cheers and loud boo's. But the Urameshi team did not seem to mind them much.   
  
-----  
  
Ven watched with a grim look on her face. The match had been interesting. But of course, the demon boy was still alive. And this annoyed her greatly.   
  
*Oh well,* she thought, *I suppose I will be the one to have the glory of killing him later.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe! The first match is over and Kurama's the winner! Yay! *author gives a sigh of relief- one fight less to do*. The next match is quickly approaching. Are you ready?   
  
Reviewers, my dear friends. It seems as though the number of reviewers is dwindling... that's not a good sign. I need encouragement, people! So come back quick. * Kuwabaralover*- Thanks. I really appreciate everything. You're so super nice. As always your reviews make me smile. ^_^. Btw- when's the next chapter of your story coming up? I'm all anxious.   
  
Later people, ~Wicked 


	9. Hiei's Go

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament" By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer:(And a tribute to Lisa): It was a bright and sunny Saturday and as Kazuma and I walked together, I quickly explained what would happen (as well as the fact that I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho). It was a blind date that I had set up ^_^. You see, Yukina was out of the picture and Kuwabara was lonely. He needed someone and I had the perfect fan for him. "There she is," I said to Kazuma, pointing to my friend Lisa *aka Kuwabaralover*. He seemed to melt before my eyes. As he ran to her, arms outstretched, he screamed, "She's beautiful!" The rest is, as they say, history. (Hehe, Lisa, that was your surprise).  
  
R/R and Enjoy!!! Sorry for taking so long to update... I've had some things in the way... it won't happen again. (Of course, if i get more reviews, they'll come even faster).  
  
*author looks around for reviews and when she finds none (w/ the exception of Kuwabaralover) proceeds to sing, "O where O where have my reviewers gone? O where O where can they be?"*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama made his way out of the ring, a slight smile on his face. It was then that Hiei started to walk toward the ring.   
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kuwabara asked gruffly.  
  
'Into the ring... to fight..." Hiei gave him a withering look and softly muttered, "Idiot."  
  
"What!!" Kazuma shouted, "Who the hell decided you'd go first? You gotta say something first, you know! We're a team." The short demon ignored the red headed boy and continued walking and Kuwabara in sheer annoyance, sighed loudly and threw his hands up. "Damn asshole," Kazuma muttered. Yusuke was watching him with a grin and Botan shot them both disapproving looks.   
  
----  
  
Hiei took a proud stance, awaiting the announcer to speak and his opponent. Snape quickly made his way onto the stage and happily shouted that the second round was up and left the arena just as quickly.   
  
Hiei was left alone with a young looking woman in tight clothing. He looked her up and down once, examining her short blond hair that was streaked red and her black leather outfit. It was interesting... but nothing he couldn't take. With a dark grin, Hiei waited for her attack.   
  
"Give me your best," he said softly, wanting a challenge. He was about to be pleasantly surprised.   
  
----  
  
(SpiritWorld)  
  
Koenma sighed, looking around for Ogre. He was supposed to arrive with some sort of meal and the child couldn't wait. "Come on..." Koenma moaned softly, "The second round is starting and I'm starving..." It was then that the familiar burly figure of the blue ogre filled his vision. "Ogre! What did you bring?" The boy asked excitedly.  
  
"Lobster stew from that place you like so much," the Ogre placed a large bag in front of his boss slowly, afraid the 'child' would jump on top of it if he moved too quickly.  
  
"You mean Charlie's?!" Koenma gasped in anticipation. As Ogre placed the bag down, the child proceeded to rip it to shreds. "Ooooooh...." the pleasure was apparent in his voice as his eyes swept across his meal. Within moments, he was chowing down on the food.   
  
Ogre backed away slowly. He, too, was hungry but was not foolish enough to get between Koenma and a meal. Instead, Ogre turned his attention to the screen and watched Hiei and his opponent closely.   
  
----  
  
Hiei blocked attack after rapid attack. There was a content smile on his face as he did so. This girl was an interesting adversery. She was nearly as fast as he and her skill in the martial arts was impressive. Of course, Hiei's pride was much too great for him ever to admit such a thing. Besides, she had many other faults that outweighed her strengths. He gave her an evil grin as he unsheathed his sword and began to swing the blade at her.   
  
The girl dodged the blows, laughing loudly and saying how he was much too slow for her. This annoyed Hiei enough that he decided to end the match right then (that way he could show her just how fast he was).   
  
She twirled backward once, her hair flailing around her innocent looking face. Hiei jumped forward, closing in on her, but she jumped up and over him, landing a few feet away. She gave him an impish glance before starting to run.  
  
"Predictable," Hiei muttered, gripping his sword and waiting for the right moment.   
  
The girl was quickly approaching him. And just at the right moment, Hiei pulled his sword up in one swift motion. He smiled as he felt his blade pierce skin. He held the girl close to him for a moment, giving her a look of pure apathy. Then he pulled his blade back, and let the girl fall into a pool of her own blood.   
  
"Too easy," he said, slowly making his way back to his team.   
  
Snape walked up and examined the girl's body. "This round goes to team Urameshi!!" The crowd was a mix of applause (because of the blood) and boo's (because team Urameshi had won). "Who's next?" Snaped asked the group of boys.  
  
----  
  
Kuwabara took a step forward and loudly responded, "ME!" If Hiei had just gone up, so would he. Quickly and awkwardly (his usual manner) he made his way up to the ring.  
  
----  
  
Ven watched as the young boy with red hair walked up. He looked much like an ugly, blithering idiot to her, but there was something underneath his skin that crackled with power. She watched him with interest. Finally, she would be able to watch a human member of the Urameshi team.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi everybody! *hi dr. nick (sorry... watching too many cartoons for my good)*. Anyway... I know this match was sped up... (apologies) but I really want to focus on Batos and Ven so I'm trying to get through these next matches. Kuwabara's next. And the update will be faster (sry for being slow).  
  
Reviewer(s)-this is my attempt at being subtle: Lisa: thank goodness for ya! *hugs* I really do appreciate you. W/o you I'd be a sad lil spirit and considering giving up soon. As long as I have one good fan, i say. btw- i really am digging your fic... maybe you can update a lil faster? ^_^).   
  
Later everyone ~Wicked 


	10. A Moment's Hesitation

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament" By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho," I muttered softly, sitting in Mr. Takanaka's (spelling might be wrong) office. My eyes were on his desk because I couldn't bear to look up at him. "Damn straight you don't!" He exclaimed. "And you better not be going around saying that you do." His voice lowered and he looked at me, "I expect better from you, Wicked." I sighed heavily. That old man knew how to give me a guilt trip. "Yes Mr. Takanaka." He nodded once and I ran out of his office, knowing that I had to watch my language in school from now on.  
  
R/R folks. And Enjoy!!  
  
On a side note- do you all know how hard it is to come up with powers that aren't boring and haven't already been done. If anyone has some suggestions for what Yusuke's opponent's power should be, please share. Much appreciated!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kazuma walked quickly to the center of the ring. The match had officially started, but his opponent was no where in sight. It worried him. Quite suddenly, an attractive looking young woman was standing before him.   
  
"How'd you do that?" Kuwabara shouted in surprise.   
  
The girl simply looked back at him, her eyes shining brightly. She looked much like a schoolgirl, in fact she could have passed for one of his classmates. Though she wore a blood red dress that pooled at her feet, she had those bright, doey eyes that many girls his age had.   
  
Kuwabara's bravado was quickly melting into uncertainty. He had a code, afterall, that forbid him from hitting women. It just wasn't right to hit girls. And now he had to fight one and possibly kill her.  
  
"Um... hey!" Kuwabara shouted at her. "Um... if you give up now, I won't have to fight you." He gave a sort of weak chuckle and realized, with the look that she gave him that she wasn't going to give in easily. "Aw...damn!"   
  
Kuwabara took a few steps back and took a defensive position. He'd be damned if he was going to throw the first punch.   
  
-----  
  
"Stop standing there, you dumbass!" Yusuke was muttering softly. "Fight. Do it for the team!" Urameshi was standing at the sidelines, his hands in fists. He was willing Kuwabara to do something.  
  
"He's going to loose," Hiei stated with a tiny smile on his face. "He always does." He had said it mostly to Kurama, but Yusuke had overheard it.   
  
"Shut up, Hiei," Yusuke snapped suddenly. Hiei glared in return.   
  
"Quiet," Botan interrupted the two before they could start anything. She threw Hiei a dark, chasticizing look and turned her focus back to the ring. "It's going to start!" Botan's eyes seemed to be fixed on Kuwabara. She too seemed to be mentally cheering him on.   
  
-----  
  
Ven, as usual, was watching from above. The Dark Angel kept an eye on the first human member of team Urameshi, watching him closely. She wanted to measure his skill, among other things.  
  
To her surprise, he seemed better that she'd have expected. He didn't seem to want to hit the girl. It was rare to come along a polite demon hunter. So she waited and she watched, somewhat anxiously for the fight to begin.   
  
-----  
  
Kuwabara was staring at the girl, still standing before her, not willing to move. She looked up at him with clear blue eyes. A sudden thought hit him- she had eyes like Yukina. This weighed heavily on Kuwabara, who now did not want to touch the girl at all.  
  
As Kazuma watched her with a heavy heart, he felt her Spirit Energy, which was incredibly high. And then, quite suddenly, she spoke.   
  
"If you give up now, I won't have to fight you," she said in the very same tone that Kuwabara had used before.   
  
Kuwabara blinked. She was being earnest. It seemed that she wanted to fight him just as much as he did. For a moment, he pondered what to do. And then, quite suddenly he responded to her with a soft smile, "Sorry. Can't give up. I've gotta win this."   
  
"I see," the girl muttered, her eyes on the ground. "Then I must apologize for what I am about to do."   
  
-----  
  
Koenma was watching the match tensly, his food laying on the table, forgotten for the moment. "Oh.. this is bad," he kept muttering. He nervously chewed his pacifier between his teeth and breathed quietly. "Do something, Kuwabara, before she does!"   
  
"What's wrong sir?" Orge asked softly from behind the 'child'. There was a concerned look in the creature's face. At the same time, though, one of his hands was snaking around a pile of paper, trying to grasp a spare lobster tail. Sadly, his plan was thwarted when Koenma, seeing what he was doing, smacked his hand away violently with a chop stick.   
  
Forgetting about the match, Koenma shouted, "Are you trying to steal my food, Ogre? Are you looking to collect unemployment and lose the dental plan you get from this job?"  
  
"No, no sir!" Orge shouted, thoughts of living on the streets flashing through his head. "I'm so sorry sir!"   
  
"Stay the hell away from my food!" The 'child' shouted angrily. "And let me watch my match!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
That said, Koenma regained his thoughful, worried look and focused on the image of Kuwabara standing, preparing for the attack.   
  
-----  
  
The crowd was getting restless and was starting to cry for blood. The pressure was building in the center ring, and each team (well, what was left of each team) seemed to be watching hopefully for their member to move.   
  
It happened quickly when the girl in the red dress ran towards Kuwabara, arm outstretched in a fist. Kuwabara blocked it and pushed her back, hard.   
  
She fell onto her back and closed her eyes, as if expecting some kind of retaliation. But Kuwabara did nothing of the sort. It was then that she did her magic. She looked at Kuwabara, meeting his eyes. *Now or never,* she thought.  
  
-----  
  
Kazuma noticed as he looked at the girl that her eyes seemed to glow with a strange light. It filled him with uncertainty and nerves and after a few moments of staring at her, he looked away, unable to keep the stare.   
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw them. It didn't make sense... where had they come from? But he didn't have much time to think about it because, he realized that they were all around him, all over him. Crawling and slithering over his skin.   
  
Kuwabara let out a terrified scream loud enough to fill the stadium. He managed, in the midst of the scream, to say something in a shaking voice: "Please.... get them off me."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello my dear, dear reader. How goes it? Well, I hope. Haven't seen me around in a bit, have you? Worried about me, were you? I'm glad you care, I feel loved. Well, I've come back. For how long, you ask? As long as I can. It's summer, I have a lil free time on my hands. I;ll update every week or two, fyi. Sorry, but I'm working on a whole buncha stuff. I have another fic on this site thats in progress and I'm working on some other writing with friends.   
  
NEXT CHAPTER= We find out what's crawling on Kuwabara(Poor Kazuma), the fight continues, and we get EVEN CLOSER to Batos. ^-^   
  
Reviewers: Thank u o so many times. BTW- if you're bored and got nothing to do, why not go over and check out my other masterpiece, The Descent of the Phoenix (ooo does the title not give you chills?), it's an X-men fic. I know you'll love it *grin*. (Here's to self advertisement, boys and girls).  
  
Jesscheaux - Hmmm... I'm special, eh? *not sure if that's a good thing or not*Anyways, hehe. thanks for the many spirit boosting reviews! You mentioned about our announcer man, just wanted to say- he's loosley based on Snape from the Harry Potter movies (and unpleasant fellow, he is but I still luv him). Oh, and don't worry, Lisa got a Kuwabara clone (I have plenty and if you want one, I'll easily pass Kuwa-bot #5 to you). THANKS!! :D  
  
Alia- Thanks! We're going to get more into Ven later and she's not all the bitchyness I make her out to be. ^-^. I apologize about the short battles, it's just that I never really enjoyed doing fight scenes too much (unless it's with someone I really don't like). *Thinking of happy place where there are no bunnies and there are many cute males* hehe...thanks for the advice.   
  
The cold wind howls and calls me away. ^-^  
  
So, for now- later! ~Wicked 


	11. Illusionist

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament" By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: Seeing as how I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, AND I'm not the only person who hates Yukina, I've decided to start a club. What kind of club? A "Let's plot how many times we can kill Yukina" Club. Anyone wanna be a member? We can plot ways to hurt Yukina (that stupid, fluffy lil thing) and watch movies in our down time. (next ch. I'm going after YOU, Yukina.)  
  
R/R and Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kazuma was writhing on the ground, trying his damndest to pull them off. Snakes- large, colorful, and python sized were slithering all over his skin. Their dangerous, glittering fangs seemed poised and ready for a bite. Kuwabara was panicking, he knew. But he really didn't care much. The only thought in his head was to get them off, nothing more. And he had forgotten his opponent as soon as the monstrous animals had appeared.   
  
Seizing her opportunity, the girl made quick work of Kuwabara, running toward him and attacking him while he was down. She kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and chest [A/N: poor Kazuma :(]. Then, she pulled him up by his red curls and punched him furiously. There was a grim look in her eye the whole time, a look that revealed her loathing for what she was doing. But never did she stop her attack.   
  
-----  
  
"What the hell? Get up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted from outside the ring. It was taking him all his self control to stop himself from going right up to Kazuma and smacking him back to life. It was obvious from the red head's screams that he was seeing something that wasn't there. "Botan," Yusuke called, unsure of what else he could do, "What's happening to him?"  
  
"She's an illusionist," Botan informed him quietly. Her eyes never left Kuwabara's form. There seemed to be an infinite amount of pity for the boy in her eyes. "I remember this girl now," she said softly, "Though... I cannot remember her name." Botan paused, thinking. "Her power is to make her opponent see horrible images, making them cower. She's probably not very powerful... but she has the advantage because her opponent cannot fight back. While they're down, she attacks until they can't get up."  
  
Everyone fell silent, even Hiei (though, there was a look in his eye that said "I knew something like this would happen").   
  
Finally, Kurama broke the spell. "He better do something quickly... if he waits much longer, he won't be able to stand."  
  
"Get up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed once again. "Fight!"  
  
-----  
  
Throughout the whole of his opponent's attacks, a small rational voice in the back of Kuwabara's head kept speaking to him. And after almost ten minutes of being beaten by the girl and covered in snakes, the voice seemed to grow louder. He had to calm down, and he knew it. Screaming would get him nowhere and cowering on the ground would only make him look a fool.   
  
Why hadn't he been bitten already, he thought. And why did the snakes feel so light on his skin? It just didn't add up.   
  
So, within a few moments, Kazuma forced himself to go still. The girl in the red dress was still attacking him, but he kept motionless for the time being. And then a light went on over Kazuma's head: the snakes weren't real. Just to test his theory, Kazuma attempted to punch on of the nastier looking snakes. His hand went right through the image.   
  
His eyes widened. It had been a trick!   
  
Within a few seconds, he was back on his feet, ignoring the creatures that appeared to be crawling all over him. He saw the girl, who seemed very surprised. Her eyes were still dark, but now they seemed menacing. Kuwabara decided, right then, that he didn't care if she was a girl. Anyone who was willing to make a guy think he was covered in snakes and then attack as they were on the ground was really, really messed up. Slowly, he started to walk towards the girl.   
  
"That's it Kuwabara!" Yusuke, of course, from the sidelines.   
  
Kazuma grinned. Time for an attack, he thought.   
  
-----  
  
He didn't even withdraw his Spirit Swords. No, Kazuma came toward the girl with his only his limbs as weapons. Each step he took toward her, a new more monstrous creature appeared before him. But he walked right through each without hesitation (Well, maybe a little).   
  
Finally, he reached her. Instead of outright smacking her, he grabbed her and held her by the shoulders. "Stop making me see things!" He shouted. Of course, she didn't listen. "Give up! You're not winning this!" She refused.   
  
"You leave me no choice," Kazuma spoke softly.   
  
His Spirit Swords appeared, one in each hand. The bright orange energy beams made the girl's eyes widen in fear, but she would not let up. She continued to make the images and was now attacking Kuwabara where he stood.   
  
She was strong, but Kazuma seemed undaunted. She landed a kick in his stomach, yet he did not let himself fall. Instead, he slashed with one Spirit blade, cutting the girl. She screamed out in pain, clutching a torn arm. Immediately, Kazuma was hit with a wave of guilt. He cursed his conscience and stopped his attack, taking a step back from the girl. "Damnit," he muttered.   
  
The girl held her arm tightly, but continued to attack him, letting out kick after kick. But she was slowing and Kazuma was quickly getting the upper hand.   
  
The next offensive move Kazuma made, he tripped the girl, because he felt his conscience couldn't take cutting her with his swords again. She went down hard. Seeing his moment, Kazuma put his Spirit Sword to the girl's throat. Both went very still.  
  
"Do it..." the girl said in a feather soft voice.   
  
Kazuma's eyes widened. He knew he couldn't kill the girl. What the hell was he going to do?  
  
-----  
  
Ven found him interesting. The boy, Kazuma Kuwabara seemed to have a heavy conscience. Being that her conscience was something she had discarded ages ago, she couldn't help but feel curious about the boy.   
  
Surely, he was stupid if he didn't take the demon's life right then when he had all the opportunity. Afterall, Ven thought, she just *looked* human- that didn't mean she really was human. And all demonkind was basically the same; evil and only good dead.   
  
He made her think, this Kazuma Kuwabara. Because he seemed so unable and so unwilling to do what came only natural to Ven. In the moment, staring down at him, she couldn't help but wonder how his mind worked.   
  
-----  
  
"I'm not going to kill you!" Kazuma shouted angrily, releasing the girl and pulling his blades back. "But, damnit, I'm not letting you win." There was a fire of determination in his eyes.   
  
The girl looked at him, half surprised, half resentful of him. "You should have killed me!" She yelled, her good arm down and the fist bunched at her side. She looked at him for a long minute and then raised that good hand. "I give up," she yelled loudly.   
  
Snape was immediately in the center ring. "You give up?" He wanted to make sure before declaring the winner.   
  
"I'm sure," she said softly, her eyes on the ground. There had been a light in those eyes at the start of the fight, but now Kazuma noticed it was gone.   
  
Snape grabbed his mic and did a quick twirl for the audience. "The winner of this match is: Team Urameshi!"  
  
Kazuma nodded happily and, his job done, he jumped off the platform and onto the sidelines.   
  
"You're up, Urameshi," Kuwabara said with a sideways grin. "Good luck!"  
  
"Yeah, like I need it," Yusuke said, pulling himself up and into the ring. He was making his way to the center. Before he reached it, he turned to look back once more at his friends. He grinned as he caught Kuwabara shouting at Hiei.   
  
"So didya see, Hiei?" he spoke loudly, "I beat her."  
  
"Please," Hiei gave him his typical bored stare, "She simply grew tired of facing you and eliminated herself before she had to look at your face another second."   
  
"What?" Kuwabara went an angry shade of red, "You little bastard!"  
  
A shouting match commenced, Botan playing the part of referee and Kurama watching the two with mild amusement. It was in that second of looking at the rest of his team that Yusuke realized the truth- the whole lot of them were the weirdest group he'd ever known.   
  
Yusuke Urameshi couldn't help but smile.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what'd everyone think of this fight scene? Good, bad, ok?? I know some of you guys like 'em longer, but I like to limit myself (don't wanna make it like DBZ fights, which can go on for practically 25+ episodes). Anyway (onto another topic), doesn't everyone love a good moral dilemma? Anyway, next chapter- Yusuke's up. And then there's one more fight (remember, the girl team has one more member than the boys).   
  
Reviewers: Thanx muchly. It'd be nice if you all brought some friends around... I'm getting lonely here :( But, I'm learning to embrace the solitude and like hanging out by myself.   
  
murasaki tsuki neko- Thanks alot for the review! Hope you liked this ch. :D  
  
See you all! ~Wicked 


	12. Drain Me Dry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament" By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I was walking down a long, dark alley sticking close to the shadows. Jesscheaux was by my side. You see, we were on the hunt. Yukina was walking a few feet in front of me, unaware of my prescense. She was wearing her color, that light blue I dislike so. As I watched her every move, I decided right then, we would would get her out of the picture. Kuwabara needed someone better, damnit! *shifty eyes* I pulled Jesscheaux off to the side, the two of us were going to discuss just how we'd get that bitch. Oh, and by the way, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
R/R and Enjoy. (But make sure to R/R first!) ^-^  
  
This ch. is rather long. Hope you all like it.   
  
Btw- Would anyone like me to start a mailing list? (Since I don't really have a schedule when i post my new ch.'s) If so, leave an email addy in your review. Thanx!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke, ready for the fight, hurried to the center of the ring and watched his opponent. His first thought was that she was strangely pretty. She looked very dignified and aged, though her face was young. She wore white, a long gown with a golden circlet on her head and assorted jewelry around her neck and on her wrists and fingers. There were a number of piercings visible on her face. Overall, she was a strange combination, but Yusuke couldn't deny her beauty. He thought that she belonged in a grand golden castle somewhere, not in a fight to the death.   
  
But of course, Yusuke had learned plenty of times that in Spirit World, the appearance was very deceiving. And even though he found her beautiful didn't mean he wasn't ready to take her down in this fight. The young Spirit Detective balled his hands into fists and took a ready stance. His eyes were mean slits.   
  
"The fourth round has... BEGUN."   
  
The two began to circle each other at the announcer's words. The air snapped with electricity and the audience seemed rapt with attention. They could tell something was building and they hoped from blood splatter soon.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi," the woman said in a raspy voice.   
  
"'Fraid we haven't been properly introduced," Yusuke responded with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"I am Mai Black. And I am afraid I will have to punish you because of what your team members have done." She shook her head in a disapproving way. "They killed two of my members and turned my undefeated into a sniveling quitter. And of course, she'll have to be punished for that." The brown haired woman turned to the girl in the red dress, who was standing outside the ring. There was a very defeated look to her and as soon as she noticed her leader's eye on her, she put her head down. Mai sighed, but there was a very business woman-like air to her. "So, someone must pay for all the work I will have to do. It will take me quite some time before I can reassemble such a group. They were *so* promising."   
  
"Whatever, Lady." Yusuke shrugged, mostly bored of the woman's speech. "Let's get this over with, 'kay?"  
  
Mai smiled, flashing bright white teeth. "If you wish to die so quickly," she said, "Then I have no choice but to fulfill your wishes."   
  
-----  
  
Ven watched the leader of the Urameshi team carefully. This was the one, the Spirit Detective chosen by Koenma. She wanted to know how powerful he was. It was probable that they would meet in the ring later in the tournament. Ven still had Kuwabara's fight playing in the back of her mind. The boy was a strange one, surely.   
  
But it was Yusuke, she knew, that she truly had to keep an eye on. Honestly, she had no second thoughts about being able to defeat Kazuma easily in a battle. But when it came to Urameshi, she was unsure. There was something in the way he moved that emanated power.   
  
Ven sighed from the stands, her arms crossed over her chest. She made sure to keep her dark eyes on Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
-----  
  
"Mai Black..." Botan was muttering to herself, a few steps away from the rest of team Urameshi. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" There was an uncharacteristically serious look on her face. Her brow was furrowed as she wracked her brain.   
  
Kazuma was first to notice her looking that way. He was standing to her right and looking slightly down (Botan had stopped him just as he was about to throw a really good insult in Hiei's face). But the sullen look on his face quickly dissolved when he saw Botan.   
  
"You ok?" He said suddenly.   
  
"Hmmm?" She looked up at him, as if surprised, "Oh, yes I'm fine. Just thinking."   
  
"What about?"  
  
"Mai Black... I've heard of her before." She sighed, slightly annoyed with herself, "Just can't place her."   
  
As she said this, Kurama's ears pricked up. Her turned, his red hair blowing in a breeze and his green eyes focused. His eyes met with Botan's. "Strange," he said softly, "I too remember her name... but not her power." The two looked at one another, not getting a good feeling.  
  
-----  
  
Mai and Yusuke circled one another. There was a wicked smile on her face that made Urameshi feel slightly nervous. But he quickly brushed this aside. He wasn't planning on losing to a girl, after all.   
  
It was Mai who made the first move. As quick as a bolt of lightning, she jetted past Yusuke. She kicked out as she passed him by, sending him sprawling onto the ground. The Spirit Detective let out a low growl and pushed himself back onto his feet.   
  
But he staggered.   
  
Strange, he thought. The boy looked up, shading his eyes from the sun. It felt to him as though the sun had suddenly gotten a great deal hotter. He blinked once, trying to right himself no his feet. But he found it difficult. It took him all his concentration to keep from tripping over his own feet.   
  
"What are you doing to me?" Yusuke asked his opponent, who was watching him in a satisfied way.  
  
"Oh, my dear human boy, I'm punishing you."   
  
Yusuke tried to scoff, but it came out sounding more like a moan. He cursed the sudden heat and the woman who had caused it. He looked at her, forcing his eyes to focus on her. In a quick, desperate movement, his hand was up, index finger pointed at her.   
  
"Spirit Gun!" He shouted the words angrily and a white-blue bolt of energy shot from his 'gun'. It wasn't his most powerful show, but it was good enough.  
  
Mai hadn't expected it and was unable to dodge the energy as it flew towards her. She took it full force, her whole body flying through the air. After she hit the concrete ground, she skidded a few feet.   
  
Yusuke grinned, some of his confidence restored. He righted himself and took a shaky step forward to inspect how much damage his enemy had received. Soon enough, she was in his line of vision. She was crumpled on the ground, but still breathing.   
  
-----  
  
Botan's eyes widened in urgency quite suddenly. "Yusuke!" She shouted into the ring, "Yusuke! You must defeat her quickly! Do it now!" She had remembered something about Yusuke's opponent.  
  
Kuwabara watched her, surprised by the urgency in her voice. Botan rarely sounded like that. Something about Yusuke's opponent must have been very dangerous in her eye. It made him worry. "Yeah, Urameshi," Kazuma shouted, "You can do it!"  
  
-----  
  
Yusuke tried to keep on his feet. He once again aimed his finger at the woman on the ground. It was difficult to do so because of the heat, but he was managing.   
  
And then she rose.   
  
"God damnit," Yusuke muttered under his breath. There was a rush to his movements, a sense of urgency. He didn't want Mai to avoid this attack; he wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able to last the blaring sun anymore. He aimed and fired quickly but the woman easily dodged the attack. Urameshi closed his eyes, telling himself that it was a frustrated gesture. But he couldn't deny the fact that the world around him had started spinning as soon as he had shot his gun at her.   
  
Yusuke let out a shaking breath. He felt a sudden pain growing in his head. The Spirit Detective knew immediately that she was giving him this pain, this migraine. His hand bunched into a fist, suddenly he was filled with anger. But the pain and the heat were getting to him. He felt weak. Yusuke opened his eyes and looked at his opponent. He could se her smiling face, that was all. Everything else was either blurry or spinning.   
  
"You're very strong, my little boy," Mai said suddenly. "I'm not sure if you can still hear me, but very few have been able to last so long with me in a ring. It's time I finish you, I believe. I've put you through enough torture." She laughed cruelly.   
  
Yusuke managed a weak smile, "Please, Lady. I've been through a hell of a lot worse than this." Of course this wasn't exactly true. Though his training with Genkai had been tough, he'd never felt like this; as if his entire soul were just slipping away. Yusuke gave her a hard look, even though he felt worse by the second. He didn't like admitting it to himself, but he knew that if he didn't hurry, this woman would quickly kill him.  
  
-----  
  
Mai Black, the succubus. Ven remembered her as soon as she had seen the demon. The white haired girl had killed Mai's older sister years before and had come close to destroying her as well. Unfortunately, Mai had survived.  
  
Yusuke impressed Ven. He was surviving a succubus' attack for much longer than any normal man could. But, she realized, he was doomed to die. No matter how long he could last, he couldn't hope to be able to counter her effectively. Mai would kill him, Ven assumed.   
  
It was slightly annoying to Ven. She *had* hoped to fight a match against the famous Yusuke Urameshi to see just how strong he was. But it didn't seem that that would be happening at the rate he was going.   
  
Ven sighed. She kept a close eye on Yusuke. Was there a chance that he would be able to survive this?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Got nothing good to do? Go check out my shiny new Bio! Don't you luv that brand new bio smell. *grin* ooo lemony fresh.   
  
NEXT CH.- Will Yusuke be able to win this one? hmmm... And... (I kno I;ve said this alot but) Batos is JUST around the corner. He's almost here. Promise. Oh, and within the next few posts, I hope to get us out of the tournament (Or at least breaking from all the fighting).   
  
Reviewers: I got good/happy reviews ^-^ *happy* Thank you all so much. You really inspire me to write. I'm getting back into my Yu Yu Hakusho mode :D (The lil Otaku in the back of my head tells me to screw my X-men fic and take a short break from it).   
  
Kuwabaralover- lol- fav fanfic in the world? Thanks. Your reviews always make me laugh. You're so peppy but in a good way. I have to say that you too are very good in keeping Kuwabara in character (hehe... luv that Dame Yume). And I got the Illusionist thingy from my X-men fic- one of the characters has the same power. ANd I agree about people who say Kazuma isn't smart. He really is, it's just that he acts goofy sometimes. Thanks you o so much and I won't be giving up on this fic. Promise.   
  
murasaki tsuki neko- Ah! You have a boa constrictor *shiver* Actually, I like snakes, but only when they're a safe distance away ^-^. Thanx for the review.  
  
HieiGenkailuver- Thankyou, thankyou. It feels really good when people tell you you're a great writer. I luv DBZ too (Krillin is my FAVORITE- hehe yeah, I'm wierd) :D but the fights are a bit too long for my liking. Ven will be seen much more in the later chapters. Thank you for the review.  
  
Jesscheaux- It's official, you're my first member. (See disclaimer ^-^). Thank you for the review. And an evil Yukina would be interesting...hhmmmm. See, I don't like her because I think her feelings for Kazuma aren't really there. I think he deserves better, ya kno? Oh, and I must apologize and say I cannot kill Hiei. Least not in this story. :D  
  
Well... that's all for now.. ~Wicked 


	13. The Unexpected

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darque Tournament" By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... (Witty disclaimer in next chapter :D).  
  
R/R and Enjoy. (But make sure to R/R first!) ^-^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke was wobbling on his legs. The pain he was feeling was unbearable. His head was throbbing and his skin felt as if it were being burnt as he breathed. On top of that, with every passing second, he felt himself weaken.   
  
He was out of strategy and doubted that many attacks could hurt her. Besides, he really wasn't strong enough to release a good, disabling attack. Yusuke sighed, he was trying to think how he could get out of this bad situation, but nothing came to him. Cursing lightly, he realized that he would have to rely on luck. It had worked before, in other battles. Of course, his chances had never seemed so grim.   
  
He steadied himself and then after taking one large gasp of breath, he started to run toward her. His whole body protested with such movement, but Yusuke ignored the pain. He ran until he was inches before her and then his fist flew out. He punched her, square in the face and sent her falling backward.   
  
He didn't stop at that.  
  
Yusuke continued his assault with something like desperation. His movements were frantic and angry, unfocused but effective. He kicked and punched until she stopped moving and then he stepped back. His whole body was aching beyond belief and the pounding in his head reminded him of millions of drums beating at once.   
  
He let out a harsh breath and looked around for the announcer, hoping he would come and say that the match had ended. But before that could happen, Yusuke saw after a second, Mai was rising from her spot on the ground.   
  
"Oh, shit..."  
  
-----  
  
Botan watched the match, her face dark. The other members of team Urameshi were watching her with curious looks on their faces. "Yusuke!" Botan started screaming into the ring suddenly, "Yusuke, you must kill her quickly! She's a succubus! She'll drain your Spirit Energy if you don't do something! Move!"  
  
"What the hell's she talking about?" Kuwabara asked in a hushed voice. Hiei, too, seemed curious but kept his mouth shut. It seemed he didn't wanted to admit he was as in the dark as Kazuma.   
  
"A succubus," Kurama muttered. "Yes, now I remember. Mai Black, of the Black Clan." There was a thoughtful look in his eye. "She is from a very well known demon family, known as the Lunar Mercenaries. They are most known for killing men, for a price. They are almost all female and extremely dangerous to men (though not women) for they can drain them dry of their life force. Really, they're nothing more than glorified Bounty Hunters in the demon world. Yet, their name carries some weight."   
  
"But succubi are almost extinct in the demon world," Hiei said nonchalantly.  
  
"That's correct," Kurama nodded, "Many of the most powerful succubi and incubi families have been wiped out one way or another. But she's survived."  
  
"And she's strong," Botan said. She had been watching Yusuke, but hearing their conversation, had turned toward the others. "She can steal her enemies attacks."  
  
"Damn," Kazuma muttered. "Can Urameshi take that kind of thing?"   
  
Kurama looked up at him, his green eyes clouded. "Yusuke is very strong... but it is said that only a woman can truly destroy a succubus. He will be very lucky to survive this."   
  
Kuwabara immediately turned to look at his friend as this was said. "Come on, Urameshi," he spoke in a voice that was lower than a whisper, an edge of pleading in it.   
  
-----  
  
"You stupid little boy," Mai spoke in a low voice, "I would have killed you quickly, but now I must make you hurt for injuring me."   
  
"Yeah...yeah." Yusuke was still staggering and he couldn't hear much of what his opponent said.   
  
There was a dark, calculating gleam in the woman's eye as she straightened, brushed off her dress, and flipped her hair angrily. She fisted her hand into a ball and then pointed out her thumb and forefinger, shaping an L. Or, when turned the right way, like a gun.   
  
"Shot Gun!" She shouted loudly. To everyone's surprise, a small ball of energy started to form at the tip of her index finger. And then, it grew. It shot out suddenly, aimed at Yusuke's chest. He was too hurt to move quickly, so the energy hit him, full force. Yusuke fell back and after falling, his body skidded for quite some time.   
  
There was a triumphant look in the demon's eye. She smiled brightly and bowed to the crowd, which was going wild with cheers. She didn't see the attack that hit her in the next moment.  
  
Yusuke was still on the ground, but he had is hand up high over his head and pointed out at Mai. A large bolt of blue-white energy hit the demoness in her back. She growled and fell onto her face but was back on her feet quickly, a look of rage on her face.   
  
"Goddamn, stupid boy!" She charged at the weak Spirit Detective, her composure gone. "You're going to die now!"  
  
-----  
  
Ven had realized after watching Mai use his Spirit Gun that Yusuke stood no chance. He was going to die unless someone interviened. She was watching the human boy closely, a storm in her eyes. He had fought diligently, probably lasting longer than any man she'd ever seen. It impressed her. She wanted to fight him, to test herself and see if she would last in a match with this boy. Ven got a hard look in her eye, suddenly.   
  
She had decided to do something.   
  
-----  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Yusuke!" Botan did the same, though she was close to tears.   
  
Hiei watched the dark haired boy silently, a look of apprehension on his face. His body was rigid. Kurama was standing beside him, that same look on his face. Each member of team Urameshi was watching their leader, praying that something would happen to swing the ball into his court.  
  
-----  
  
Yusuke was fading. With each kick that landed on his side, he felt weaker. His vision was nothing more than a blur and the rest of his sense were just as dull. He could still sense the pain, but it seemed far away to him.   
  
He didn't want to die, especially not at this bitch's hand (foot, actually). He wanted to fight, to destroy this woman. But he lacked the strength. She had taken all of his energy and with each new kick, he was gaining a new bruise.  
  
But he wasn't willing to give up, not yet. He closed his eyes and held his hand over his head. Focusing on putting all his energy into his palm, he felt the energy grow. And when it grew no longer, he threw it at Mai. He doubted it would work, but he couldn't just lie there and let himself be killed.   
  
-----  
  
It was a blinding flash that hit Mai Black. The entire stadium went bright and most had to shield their eyes from the blast. When it had faded, they looked around. Mai's mangled body was lying on the concrete, seeming dead. The announcer, Snape, was running into the ring to see her condition.  
  
"How'd he do that?" Kuwabara asked immediately.  
  
There was a dark look in Kurama's eye, "He didn't."   
  
"What?" Kazuma asked. He turned to the others, who all shared a grim look.   
  
"Did you feel it, Kuwabara?" Botan wondered out loud, "Did you feel that sudden rise of spirit energy in the ring the moment before the energy hit her?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kazuma's voice rose, "But I thought that came from Urameshi."  
  
"It didn't," Hiei muttered softly, he was looking up, past the stands.   
  
"She did." Kurama pointed where Hiei was looking, at a dark cloaked person with white hair.   
  
"Ven." Botan and Kazuma spoke at the same moment, exchanging a confused and unsure glance.   
  
"Well," Snape's voice boomed suddenly, "This match is over. In a freak twist ending, Yusuke Urameshi wins the match!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello Hello!! Surprised? Didn't think anyone would think that would have happened ^-^. ANyway, hope you all liked it.   
  
Reviewers: *singing song:* You are so cool, you are so nice, you are so sweet. You all rock! (Yes, I know I cannot sing)  
  
darkpride- Thank you so much!! hehe. I have another reviewer!!! I'm glad you're liking the story. I hope to keep everyone entertained. Kuwabara fans are always welcomed (he's one of my favs) but of course, all fans are welcome. Hehe. And Hiei's cool too! So happy to have a new reviewer *dancing from happiness* Stick around, plz! and review some more :D.   
  
Kuwabaralover- Yeah, I got the writing bug. And I've been taking a short break from my X-men ficcy. :D. I don't really know wheere all my ideas come from- I have a really overactive imagination, so I guess that helps alot. Thanx alot for your review (as usual). It's much appreciated. Band camp (everytime i hear that i just think "And this one time at band camp..."(a la American Pie :D))? What instrument do you play?  
  
Well, see you all next chapter! ~Wicked 


End file.
